Remember Me
by panicattheblackparadeboi
Summary: Belany(My OC) and all the Until Dawn characters are back up on the mountain. All 9 of them want to survive. Will the relationships survive along with them? Will new relationships sprout? Or will they all stay together? Find out in this Until Dawn fan fiction.
1. A Budding Romance

Chapter One

 _It's been two months since the disapearence._

I thought while entering the room.

"Hey B." Sam said to me as i slugged over to her.

"Hey S." I said while my eyes widened as Sam tightened her arms around me. She rubbed my back and hesitantly let go.

"I've missed you Billy." She explained while watching me put on my runners.

"I missed you too Sammy. It's, just hard." I hesitantly said while throwing my bag into the locker. She looked at me. "Wait, did you bleach your tips?" She asked while toching my hair. Not thinking, I jerked my hand up, hitting her hand away.

"Oh! Sorry!" She said while walking out of the gym. "It... was nice seeing you." She said while biting her lip. I just silently waved. She sighed and left.

I did a few sets of weights, and went home.

A few weeks later I went to a party.

"Billy! Billy! My main homie! The girl with blue eyes and blond hair!" Mike exclaimed while throwing his arms around me in a hug.

"Are you... drunk?" I said while pulling his arms off me.

"You know it!" He said while flailing his arms around and kissing Jessica.

"Heeeeey!" Jess said to me while pulling me into a hug.

"Is this the new greeting? Hugging people?" I said while chuckling.

"Yup!" Jess said while pulling me onto the couch. She sat on my laps and hugged me.

"Uhh... I'm confused... Why am I getting such weird greetings lately?"

Chris walked in, and grabbed me by my torso. "She's with me, no need to get grabby."

"Ooooooh" Jess and Mike chanted out names.

"Shush!" I said while tearing up.

Chris pulled me into the kitchen and looked at me with his soft blue eyes. He touched my face, wiping the tears away. "Are you okay?" He asked me.

"No, it's all too much too fast!" I said while falling onto the ground.

I woke up two hours later, lying on a bed.

"Hello?" I said while moving up and standing. Chris rushed in and layed me down.

"Chris?" I said while pushing him away.

"W-what did we do?!" I yelled.

"Nothing!" Chris explained "You don't understand! You fainted and i brought you to my house. I promise you." He said while walking out of the room.

"Chris! Wait." I said while sitting up.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Where are you going to sleep?" I wondered

"Couch." He told me.

"It's okay. I'll go home." I offered.

"No way!" He yelped.

"But... Why?" I asked.

"Because! I care about you way too much." He insisted.

"You-You do?" I asked.

He gave me a huge hug. "Yes."

I smiled and lid down. Before I know it, it was morning. I smelt bacon. _Is he... cooking? For me?_ I wondered.

"Hey!" I yelled as I walked into the kitchen. I saw Sam.

"Hi!" Sam said.

"Wait..." I wondered.

"Oh. That. Chris called and asked me to cook for you." Sam explained.

"Oh." I glanced over to see Chris rubbing his eyes.

"Sit." Sam said.

"Oh... Kay." I said. "Sam... I'm sorry about a few weeks ago."

"Don't sweat it!" Sam said while sitting.

"Thanks."

"Hey Billy. How you holding up?" He asked while scooting his chair right up next to mine.

"I don't-don't know." I explained truthfully. I laid my head on his broad shoulders. He smiled at me and I looked up at him.

"You're an awesome friend Chris." I said truthfully.

"You know it B." Chris smiled and got up. "I'd love to stay and talk until I faint, but I should reeeeeeeeally start my summer reading." He smiled once more and disappeared into his room. He read quietly, for what seemed like hours. Not being with who seemed like my best friend was unbearable. Sam may have been here, but honestly, I barely knew her. I was best friends... **is** best friends with Joshua. We only saw each other when I hung out with Josh, and she was with Hannah. Sam is a nice person, don't get me wrong, but she's... _too_ nice. Chris and I... I just feel safe around him. Maybe it's crazy, I know, but he's just so nerdy and funny. Like me. Sam's so... nice and responsible. Not like me.

"So... how are you _really_ doing?" Sam asked, expecting me to give her the real answer. "Jess told me about last night. She said she was really sorry for the way she acted. So is Mike."

"It's not their faults. I was just acting like a stupid jerk." I admitted. "I was still shook by... _their_ disappearance and I took it out on them. And you. I was being a bitch. There is no excuse for the way I behaved." I rambled on about how horrible I am.

"Whoa whoa whoa. I don't blame you. And don't beat yourself up!" Sam rubbed my back with one hand like a friend. "You're going through a rough time. We all did. The thing is... You're doing it better." Sam smiled. "Don't let it get to you. You're awesome."

"Thanks Sam. You know just what to say." I complimented her.I guess she's not **so** bad.

"I'm done the first book!" Chris exclaimed while running out of his room.

"I've finished _all_ the books, Christopher." I said while fake coughing before and after my sentence.

"Oh shut up!" Chris said while ruffling my hair up.

"Heeeeeeeeey!" I said while chasing him. He ran fast, until about 5 seconds passed. I punched him, playfully though. "This beautiful head of hair doesn't just _happen_ , ya know?" I said.

"Who ever said it was beautiful? I just said fake." Chris said that last part under his breath.

"You didn't say that..." I started.

"I didn't? Oh I must've been thinking it." Chris played.

"Okay you two lovebirds, dial it down!" Sam said.

"Hey, Chris is meant to be with Ash." I explained. Chris' cheeks flushed a dark red and looked down in embarrassment. "You bluuuuuuuuuuuuushing?" I teased, not seeing he was not in the mood for jokes. "Hey, sorry." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it." He pushed by me and whispered something unfathomable to Sam.

"Hey, no secrets." I exclaimed feeling left out."Are you guys going to tell me?" I asked, with hurt. I wasn't used to being left out, even though most of the group thought I was an idiotic nerd who was too shy and weird to get a boyfriend.

"Some things you have to find out on your own." Sam said with a grin. "Don't worry, ya poor girl. You'll find out. Maybe."

"Okay..."


	2. A New Beginning

A New Beginning

As I hesitantly walked through the gate to the Washington's Lodge, I froze. I didn't understand why Josh wanted us to be back here, honestly. He's my best friend and all, but sometimes he didn't make any sense. Why here of all places, to forget? But, it's Josh's choice, after all. Whatever he chooses, I'll support him. Just as long as he is happy with the choice he makes.

"Hey Billy!" I heard a familiar voice call my name. I locked my focus on their face, and noticed it was... Jessica? What the hell did Jessica want with me?

"M-me?" I asked, confusingly and hesitantly walking towards her. "Well obviously silly!" Jess said while running over. She pulled me into a hug so tight that it could've literally smothered me to death. "Where were you? You weren't in any of my college classes and I never saw you at lunch. You're not like, invisible... right?" Jessica asked me as she and I got on the cable car going to the lodge.

"No." I laughed. Jess kind of looked down when I laughed. "Um... Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Jess said. "You were saying?"

"Wait... I thought you, Mike, and basically everyone else didn't even like me?" I asked, confused on why she was even interested in the first place.

"What?! Where the heck did you get that from? Did Mike fucking tell you that?" Jess shook her head.

"No! Mike never said that! It's just... Whenever I would try to get into a conversation with you guys you would whisper something and then walk away from me." I admitted. I was ashamed of the way I felt. Maybe I was just imagining it. But when I was a little girl, everyone made fun of me... So I mean, it's typical of me to think things like this.

"Trust me, that's not why we whisper and walk away. We think you're awesome! The best part about you, is how nice and beautiful you are." Jessica blushed after saying that. "I think I'm weird and a nerd, but see any way you want!" I said. Why am I so clueless? Jessica laughed with her beautiful laugh that she always had. "I was being serious ya goofball!" Jess leaned in so close that I could here her heart beating. "You're beautiful." Jess whispered and quickly moved away as the cable car came to a stop.

"Well... There's Mike! Bye!" Jess said while jumping up and being cheerful as if _that_ didn't just happen. Me, still stunned and crazy with shock, slowly walked out of the cable car and quietly greeted Mike. I literally ignored whatever Jessica said to me and just started to the lodge all alone. I jumped when I heard a screeching noise and saw flames. Damn there is some weird shit going on! I noticed Matt freaking out with Ashley as we met at the path.

"Oh hey Belany." I was stunned as Ashley said my real name. Considering my real name was so close to Beth's, everyone just called me Billy. It was short and easy. I guess it doesn't really matter anymore, considering she's... nevermind. "What's up with Matt?" I whispered to the ginger haired woman. "He saw Emily and Mike doing some... _funny_ business." Ashley explained delicately. "Damn." That's all I could say. I was just so... disappointed.

As we walked to the front of the lodge, I saw that Chris, Josh and Sam were waiting at the front of the lodge.

"Hey Chris!" I exclaimed as I pulled him into a friendly hug. Josh and Sam said oooooooooh and awwwww. "Shut up." I said while teasingly rolling my eyes. I saw Chris whisper something to Josh.

"We are going to go find a way to get into the lodge. Good day pilgrims!" Josh said while impersonating an Indian on that last part. I think, anyways. At least a few minutes later I got impatient and started pacing back and forth. I started to go up to the door and saw Chris using spray on deodorant and a lighter to unfreeze the doorknob.

"Two words for you. Life. Saver." I said while pushing him aside and sighing as I walked in. I sat on the big, dusty couch that was in the middle of the drafty room and took off my coat. Jessica and Mike walked in and Jess looked at me. I looked back. Jessica and I locked eyes. I stared and she stared back. She winked at me and kissed Mike on the cheek. was this really happening? She sat really close next to me, I wanted to move away, but there was no place to move to. She put her hand on my leg subtly, so Mike couldn't see. My eyes widened in... terror I think? No... that couldn't be it. Matt got up. I knew where this was going.

"Take a load off. Have whatever you want. You just take whatever you want anyways, don't you Micheal?" Matt said as he got closer to Mike.

"Um... What's going on?" Jess whispered. "Don't ask me." I told her. She was still holding my leg, but tighter now. I was confused on why Jess was acting like this. I looked up and saw that Matt had a hold of Mike's head. I got up and grabbed Matt's jacket and pulled him away. Matt pushed me off and I hit my head on the corner of the fire place.

"BELANY!" I heard someone's voice scream. I heard another crying and freaking out. I heard Matt saying how sorry he was. I felt water get poured all over me. My vision cleared up and I saw Chris' face barely an inch from mouth opened to say something, but I couldn't speak.I felt my head and there was blood cascading down my scarred head.

"How-How long was I out for?" I asked as I got up. I saw no sign of Jess.

"Just a few minutes." Chris said as he helped me up. I started to walk, but I felt someone pick me up like a little baby and place me on the sofa.

"We don't want you getting more injured, now do we?" Mike asked me as he stretched out his arms.

"N-No... I guess not?" I said, still completely dazed.

"Jess went to go get the first aid k... there she is." Sam exclaimed.

Jessica moved my head and put my head on her lap. She sewed up my bloody scar and sat up. "Shouldn't she get out of her clothes? I mean we don't want her to get a cold on top of a possible concussion." Jessica suggested, which was the smartest thing I've heard in, like forever.

"Who can give her clothes?" Josh asked. The room fell silent. "Fine she can have some of mine." Josh said. "But who'll help her change? I'm sure that she is WAAAAAAAAAY too dazed to change on her own." Two people, no three people raised their hands. Jessica. Mike. And Chris. "Eh. Everyone help her change I don't care." Josh left the room. "You just wanna get in her pants!" Chris screamed at Mike. "She won't even have pants on! She'll be changing!" Mike said, trying to be smart. "Agh! You're such... UGH!" Chris got aggravated. "I'm a girl!" Jess said.

"Stop!" I tried to yell as loud as I could, but I basically just whispered it. "STOOOOP!" I was able to scream really loud that time. My head started to spin. "You guys, my head is spinning. Please stop arguing! I can change myself, alright?!" I started to walk upstairs. I went into Josh's room and saw some clothes laid out on the bed for me. I tried taking off my top, but that just ended in me knocking over a beautiful plant. I heard someone running up the stairs, so I quickly put on my shirt. It was Jessica.

"Listen, I'm fine!" I exclaimed.

"No, you're not." She said calmly and I sighed. "I'll be in the hall." Jess said as she walked out. I quickly put on the clothes that Josh gave me that were falling off me.

"Done!" I said as I opened the door. My pants fell half-way before I could put them back on.

"Um... You need a belt?" Jess asked.

"Pffft. Josh and belt in the same sentence? Nuh-Uh." I said as I walked down stairs. One hand holding my pants up, the other holding the shirt up.

Chris looked at me and ran over."Those are too big aren't they?" Chris asked me, not expecting a truthful response.

"Noooooooo!" I said while moving my arms, which resulted in my pants falling off. "Oh jeez." Chris reached down and pulled them up before anyone could see.

"You were saying?" Chris said while helping me down the stairs.

"I stand extremely corrected." I admitted.

Josh threw Mike and Jessica the key to the guest cabin. "Go knock yourselves out."

"Here's my belt. Not like I need it." Chris gave it to me and I struggled to put it on. I put on my coat and stepped outside to take a breath.

I heard someone come outside. "Crazy how fast things can happen, huh?" Chris asked.

I chuckled. "Yeah. Maybe it's happening... a little too fast? Ya know? I wish I could stop time. Life is passing me by. It's passing all of us by. We're passing by with it. Soon we'll all be married. Have kids. Our kids'll have kids. Then we'll die. It's like we're following these orders. But what if I don't want to?" I tried to explain the way I felt, but I felt stupid.

"Belany, I understand."He said."I think we should go back inside." As we got inside, I saw that Matt and Em were gone. So was Sam.

"Hey, so I have a spirit board down stairs. You guys wanna use it?" Josh suggested.

"Um... No?" I was still a wimp. "But I guess since I have to."

"Okay. Ashley, Chris, you guys go find the board. Billy, I guess you stay here." Josh made a plan.

"Hey Josh! No hot water is kind of a MAJOR oversight, don't ya think?" Sam said.

"Oh yeah. Come on Sammy. I guess you really are alone, Billy." Josh said.

"Bye!" I said.

"Bye." They said back.

I walked outside to find Jessica and Micheal. I saw them out on the trail. "Hey!" I yelled. They looked back.

"What are you doing outside?!" They asked me. "You'll catch a cold." Jess said alone.

"I just... They left me behind to get something and I feel like I'm being watched." I sounded crazy, I know, But it's true.

"Oh... Mike?" Jess pulled on his long-sleeved shirt.

"Yeah hon?" Mike asked.

"Should we go back with her?" Jess asked.

"Nah. She'll be fine." Mike said while starting to walk. Jess waited until he was far. "I'm so so sorry Billy. Rules." She ran to catch up with him.

"Damn it!" I probably screamed it louder than I should've.

I walked back to the lodge in a hurry and got there in 5 minutes. I waited for a while and the two pairs finally came back up.

"Now I'm going to my bath. Have a fun one!" Sam bolted upstairs.

"Is everyone ready?" Josh asked.

"Yup!" I said while shaking my head no.

"So it says here: 'to communicate with the spirit world you must free your mind of all preconceptions, drop all inhibitions, and generally give yourself over entirely to the will of others, sublimating your every desire to the whims of the Spirit-master," which is me-" Chris said. "It doesn't say that!-" Ashley shook her head. "...And all present must remove their garments at my sole discretion."

"Objection!" I called out.

"Come on Chris, this is serious!" Josh sighed.

"Oh, ho, ho I'm deadly serious!" Chris jokingly said.

"Oh shush it, let's try this." Ashley said while all four of us placed our hands on the cold counter.

"Okay then, Ashley, since you're a recent convert, why don't you be our medium for today?" Chris suggested.

"Okay... Uhhhh... Is anyone there...? Helloo...? Pick up the phone... Spirits... spirit-phone? Abracadabra?" Ashley said, being flippant.

"Ashley, cut it out." I said, getting impatient with her idiotic behavior she was displaying.

"Okay... If anyone's there, give us a sign." Ashley gave in. "Yeah, like a peace sign... or a stop sign...?" Chris said.

"If you guys aren't going to take this seriously..." Josh shook his head at Chris.

"Okay... Is anyone there? Wherever... 'there' is?" Ashley asked and the counter started to move.

"Wait a minute..." Josh was skeptical.

"Did you guys do this?! I swear! This isn't funny!" I started to get hot-headed.

"Billy, I promise we didn't..." Chris explained and looked at me.

"It's moving again!" Ashley exclaimed and watched it as it moved from letter to letter.

"H-" I said.

"What's it spelling?" Josh asked me.

"Are you guys doing this?" I asked them.

"I swear it's just moving!" Ashley basically cried for us to forgive her or something.

"Help?" I asked.

"How can we help you?"


	3. When All Else Fails

When All Else Fails

"Who are you?" Ashley clarified. The board move to B then E then T then H.

"Beth?" I asked, hysterical.

"How can we help you?" Ashley probed. It spelled out Library Proof.

"I don't need this right now! You guys are full of it!" Josh got up in anger and stormed out of the room.

"We have to go to the library." I said while getting up and starting to walk to the library. "Alright." Chris cracked his knuckles and walked to the library with me, followed by Ashley. Books started flying across the room once we got there. Ashley saw a button and pressed it.

"Ladies first." Chris gestured to Ashley.

"No! You first!" Ashley stood far away from the opening.

"I'll go first." I said while grabbing the candle from his hands and walking into the passage way.

I looked around, searching for proof. Then I found a picture of Hannah and Beth. On the back it said something very frightening.

'I WILL TAKE THEM AND BLEED THEM LIKE PIGS AND RIP THEIR SOFT WHITE SKIN OFF! FUCKING 16 YEARS. 16 YEARS I'VE WAITED FOR PRETTY LITTLE HANNAH AND BETH' I shuddered and stuffed it in my pocket.

"You find anything?" Ashley asked me.

"Uh... Nope!" I said and walked out. I heard screaming. We ran as fast as we could over to where the noise was.

"Josh?!" Ashley screamed for him as she pushed open the door. Chris and I heard crying.

"What the fuck was that, Chris?" I asked him. "I should... need to go check it out." I was about to push the door open when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back like a Raggedy Ann Doll. "Chris you know we need to help them!" I protested his hesitance. "I'm going in with or without you!"

"Fine. I'm coming too. I can't let you go into danger." Chris shook his head.

"What about Ashley then, huh?! You let her go into danger! Is she not as important to you? She loves you, Chris!" I yelled at him.

"I know... I know! I know that, don't you think I know that!" Chris started to freak out. I took his hand. Chris started counting. "One... Two... Three!" Chris and I broke into the room, and we got knocked out by a guy in a scary mask. Why was this happening? Something feels... wrong.

"Chris...? Chris wake up!" I shook him as I slowly got up, still dazed and scared. I had a black eye. I couldn't see out of my left eye. It hurt like hell. I'm pretty positive Chris saw it. "Belany?! What the fuck did he do to you?!" Chris screamed out as he lightly touched my swollen eyelid. "Same as you. I'm fine, really. Worse things have happened to me. We have to go find Ashley an... Um... Chris?!" I pulled on his arm as I picked up Ashley's little wallet off the ground. "Not good. Not good at all." I shook my head and shoved it in my pocket. As I took my hand out of my pocket, the threatening letter I had seen before fell out.

"B, what the hell is that?" Chris picked it up and read it slowly."Did you find this at the library?" Chris hesitantly asked me.

"I... Yes. I didn't want to scare you guys, and Ashley already seemed freaked out and..." I sighed. "I'm really sorry for not telling you."

"I'm just glad you did. You were probably freaked too from seeing that. I understand. I would've done the same thing if it was me finding that." Chris understood. I kept walking with him. We ended up outside. We walked and walked until we saw a scary ass Zombie thing. "The fuck?" Chris yelped as we went past it.

"There's some f'ed up shit going on, Chris." I admitted. We saw a fucking pigs head. PIGS head. Yes, you read right. Chris and I started running to the shed. We heard screaming. We followed it and got into a dark room.

"Hello." I heard a guy say from the wall.

"THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" Josh screamed while struggling to move.

"Chris, you have to help me out!" Ashley demanded while he tried to open the door.

"And thank you all for coming." The voice kept going. I stayed silent. "Today we are going to conduct a test, a sort of experiment." I bit my lip to keep myself from saying something dumb and putting myself and Chris in danger. "You see that lever placed directly in front of you two?" I started to shiver. "Chris, Belany. I'm going to need you two to decide who will live. And who will die. Pull the lever to who you will save. And I'll do the rest." He finally stopped talking. I looked at Chris. He looked at me.

"Chris, who do YOU wanna save?" I asked him, not too loudly.

"Chris! You CAN'T let me die!" Ashley screamed. "Come on, Chris. Buddy! Let's think this over for a minute!" Josh screamed.

"Crap." I mumbled under my breath. I looked at the lever and saw that he chose Ashley. I looked up and saw a saw tearing him apart. I started to breath heavily.

"I see. You have chosen to, save Ashley." The guy in the speakers said.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Josh screamed as his fate was sealed. We ran over to Ash and helped her.

"Is he okay?! Guys tell me he's okay!"Ashley looked over and screamed. "Yeah! He's great!" I lied. Chris glared at me. I mouthed sorry.

We walked out and saw Emily and Matt. "Josh is.. dead." I hung my head down.

"IT TORE HIM RIGHT IN FUCKING HALF!" Chris cried out. My black eye started to sting. I cried in agony. Chris grabbed me and hugged me. "It's okay."

"Matt and I are going to go get help." Emily suggested. "Yeah." Matt said.

"You just wanna help yourselves!" Chris screamed in anger.

"No, we just don't want to make hasty decisions that could get ourselves killed." Emily said, defending herself.

"I agree with Emily. We do need to get help. It's best if some of us go find the others, and Matt and Emily go call for help." I tried reasoning with everyone.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Let's go find Sam." Chris started walking to the lodge.

"No! I am not!" Ashley started to walk with Matt and Emily. "I'm going with them!"

"Ash, come on. Don't be difficult." I sighed. "I get it. You're scared. We all are. You have to pull yourself together." I tried to reason with her. She shook her head no and kept walking. "Fine. Come on Chris."

We walked to the lodge. "Chris?" I said his name. "Where do you think Mike and Jess are?" I asked him.

"I don't know." He admitted. "I hope they're safe."

"But... they're out there alone. Sam's fine. The Psycho guy was at the shed when we left. She's okay. We have to help Mike and Jess first. I saw where they were going. It's not safe." He shook his head. "I heard some screaming and I saw flames earlier, where they were walking. Just trust me. They're in more damn danger than Sam right now!" I started over in the other direction.

"B! Fine." We started running to the Guest Cabin. As we got there, I saw Jess screaming something. "Jess!" We screamed out.

"Ugh! You guys!" She ran over in just a shirt and jeans. "Why are you messing with us?!" She pushed me away.

"Listen. There's a psycho that killed Josh. We need to go get Sam!" I moved my legs a bit.

"Okay fine. I'll go get Mike." Jess walked into the Cabin. A weird figure grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away. Mike ran out with a shotgun and started running after her. Chris and I ran so fast that we couldn't see the trees, they were just blurs. I ended up falling off a ledge. I grabbed onto a broken branch and slowed my fall. Mike was already ahead. We ran into the place where Jess was taken. We ran to the elevator shaft. She was lying on it, badly injured. I crawled onto the elevator shaft. I was about to pull her off, when the elevator chain got cut lose and we fell down what seemed like a million flights.


	4. I Think I'm Okay

I Think I'm Okay

"Wake up Jess!" I shook her until she was conscious. It was extremely dark outside. Nothing had changed from when we fell. Whatever hurt Jess... wasn't human. Jess was badly beaten. She had scratches on her forehead, arms and torso. It looked like someone, or something... tried to peel her skin off. "Jess, we've gotta go!" I grabbed her wrist and we started walking. I had broke my foot during the fall, so I couldn't run. Jess didn't seem to be in the best shape to run a marathon, either.

"I... Oh God." Jess closed her eyes and trusted me to lead the way out of here. I saw somewhere to hide. Hiding was the best option at this point. Running would result in dying. That's the one thing I knew for sure right now. The only thing that mattered was keeping Jess alive. As we hid, Jess felt a shiver up her spine and it resulted in her almost falling, which would result in both of our demises. I grabbed her and we kept walking. We broke through some badly beaten wood. We hid once more, and climbed down the mountain carefully. We managed to do it quickly without getting more injuries. We tried to run to the lodge as fast as we could.

"Belany! Jess!" Chris ran over to us and checked us out.

"My... foot. I think it's broken." I pointed at my foot in terror. Chris helped me to the couch next to where Ashley sat. I glared at her. If she had come, we probably would've looked for Sam and this wouldn't have happened. Ashley glared back. Chris looked at me and had that kind of look. Jess sat on the stairs with Mike as they bandaged her up.

"How did you guys get back?" Ashley cleared her throat. I looked down and heard Jess speaking up. "Belany saved me. I wouldn't have made it out alive without her. And to be honest, she did it quickly." Jess praised me. I felt like I didn't deserve that much of a praise, though.

"SAM!" I jumped up and ran to the basement with literally one working foot. Mike came after me, followed by Jess, then Chris, then Ash.

"Okay. Jess, Mike. You guys stay behind. Come on." Chris said with assertion. We followed him. We tried to be as fast as we could. We saw a ghost... or, Ashley did.

"A ghost!" Ash screamed out. I shook my head. I looked around. I moved a painting and saw a key. I ended up seeing the ghost this time.

"Wait you guys come on." I walked over to the weird dollhouse. I used the key on it and opened it. It was the scene of the prank. Chris, Josh and I were passed out downstairs. Accurate. Everyone else except for Sam and Beth were in the scene of the prank. I moved back, stunned. Ashley and Chris were saying stuff to each other, but all I heard was ringing. I felt weird. Chris shook me and I started to hear a bit clearer. I looked at him. There were two of him. I almost fainted. I caught myself on the dollhouse. I actually wanted to leave. But something told me Sam is here... or was here.

"I don't think the dollhouse is of any help to us you guys. Come." I tripped over my basically non-working blob that was attached to my leg and didn't catch myself this time. I knocked over a play horse and it landed on Ashley's foot.

"Ow! Fuck!" Ashley cried out in despair.

"I'm so sorry!" I tried to see if she was okay, but she shrugged me off and walked away. So much for a pleasant encounter with Ashley.

"Chris... It was an accident I swear to God." I pleaded for him to accept my sincere apology as I winced.

"I know." We continued into this journey from hell. The more we explored, the more surreal it felt. I decided it was time for me to head back. I couldn't keep on in these conditions. When I got back, Mike was kneeling in front of the smoldering hot fire while Jess was sound asleep. I walked over to the fire to kneel with Mike. The best I could do was to hope that my foot wasn't broken.

"Hey. Can I ask you something?" Mike looked over at my very pale, but slightly red with embarrassment face.

"Of course." I blurted out. Not thinking that this was Micheal Monroe. God only knows what he would ask.

"Is it wrong..." He started on. "To like someone while you're dating someone else?" I paused before I answered.

"Um... What type of like?" I clarified.

"Like, Love." Mike explained.

"Well... Yes. Why do you ask?" I looked over, trying to read what he was thinking through his cold, dainty expression.

"I love you." Mike explained a he hung his head in shame.

"I..." He took my face in his hands and kissed me. I didn't pull away, but I didn't engage.

"Mike, babe? Where's my... OH MY GOD!" Jessica screeched in anger and terror.

"You two scumbags!" She slapped Mike and stormed off.

"Mike... I may have feelings for you. But I feel as though right now isn't a good time to establish them." I patted him lightly on the shoulder and ran to Jess, or at least, speed walked.

"Jess?" I opened the door to a room that had Jessica in it.

"Leave me alone!" She cried out.

"Listen, It's not what you think."

"YOU KISSED MIKE!" She yelled. "And worst of all..."

"Listen, he kissed me. I know I should've pulled away... But I froze."

"Wait. Listen. I forgive you. Mike shouldn't have jumped you." I hugged her. I explained to her what really happened. We heard a scream.


	5. Damn it, We Did it Again

**AN: Sorry that I haven't been posting lately! I have school and homework to do, and that comes first! Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Damn it, We Did it Again

I ran downstairs and saw two people on the ground. A figure started walking towards me. He injected laughing gas into my veins and I passed out.

"Oh God! Chris! Let me! If I do one last thing in my life let me do this!" Ashley cried as I saw Chris pointing a gun at himself.

"Chris! No!"

"Chris... It was all a waste!" Ashley shook her head. "I never even got to tell you!"

"Tell him what, Ash?" Ashley cried as Chris shot her. The weird guy who was trying to kill us walked in. Sam and Mike bursted in and he revealed himself.

"Josh?!" I was mortified. How could Josh do this?

"This is a cry for help!" Sam shook her head.

"Oh yes! This is all just a cry for help! Oh help me! Help me! Help me!" Josh rolled his eyes.

"Jessica was almost killed. And you are gonna FUCKING PAY YOU DICK!" Mike yelled as he hit Josh on the head with his gun.

"We're taking him to the Shed." Mike took Chris along.

"Wait! I'm coming!"

"No, No, No! You'll get hurt! I don't want you to get hurt." Chris pulled me to the living room. He sat me down on the couch.

"Okay fine! But Please, don't get hurt either!" I rubbed his arm and smiled. "Stay safe." Jessica walked over and sat next to me. As Chris walked in, I wondered where Mike was.

"Where's Mike?" I asked him.

"He's with Josh."

"I'm glad you're safe."

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." Chris hugged me as Emily busted through the door, followed by Matt.

"Are you guys okay?!" I ran over to them to check it out. Mike ran in and hugged Emily.

"You okay?" Mike asked Emily as Matt glared at him.

"Heh, sorry Matt." He patted Matt's shoulder. We heard a knock at the door. Matt, Chris and Mike went to go check it out. A strange guy came back out with them.

"I came to tell you what you're up against, being up here on this mountain." The Stranger put down his weapons. "I'm not sure why you all came back here, after what happened last year."

"How could you know what happened last year without being involved?" Sam asked.

"Or responsible?" Mike accused.

"Josh!" I yelped out.

"Where did you leave him?" He asked.

"Shed."

"Then he'd already be dead."

"I'll go find him." Chris got up and said bravely.

"Going out there alone is suicide. I'm coming."

"Alright fine." As they started to walk out, I grabbed Chris.

"Before you go..." I flushed a bright red.

"Yeah?" He asked as I kissed him. My leg jolted up like in the movies.

"We gotta go." The Stranger gestured him to move along.

"Bye." I smiled as Ashley closed the door. I sat on a dusty couch that was in front of the door Chris exited. Mike walked over to me and looked at me. My face had guilt written all over sat next to me. We sat in silence. My leg was shaking as I peaked at the door, to see Ashley staring at Chris as he was screaming for her to let him in. I ran over to the door, swung it open and shut the door. I shoved the frozen Ashley out of the way and we all ran to safety, the basement.

"What the hell took you all so long?" Emily asked as she rubbed her shoulder.

"It's not safe out there..." I replied. Sam, Jess and I all gathered around a map. I sighed as I took in everything that had just happened. Mike joined in as Ashley started to freak out. I kind of ignored her, considering I was pissed. I saw Mike pull out a gun

"Mike... What the hell?!" I yelped as he pointed it at Emily.

"I have to." Mike shook his head. Most likely in disbelief.

"Come on Mike, me?!" Emily cried out. I yelled at Mike and tried to take the gun away from him. He shoved me away and shut his eyes. I heard a gun shot. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Mike... What the heck did you do?!" I started balling my eyes out as I sat in the corner. Mike ended up leaving. I was happy about that, considering he had just killed my best friend.

"Belany... baby, it's okay." Chris sat with me and held me in his arms. Ashley's face filled with guilt as she read a page about the bites.

"The bites... they aren't infectious..." Ashley admitted as she willingly gave the book to Sam. My eyes bolted open as Sam instructed us to freaking go find Mike in the tunnel.

"Alright... But..." I tried to protest, but everyone started leaving. I started walking/ limping. I noticed that Chris was limping too. As we got deeper into this nightmare, Chris couldn't go on any longer.

"Chris... we can't leave you behind." Ashley reassured him as we kept going. As we got to the end of the creepy, eery place, we ran into a dead end. Ashley found a way out. A tunnel. We got in it, one by one. Ashley stayed up to close the man-hole. We all hurried to find Mike. We walked and walked for what seemed like hours. I was wondering where Ashley was, because she had been gone for 10 minutes.

"Chris... haven't you noticed that Ash has been gone for a while now?" I stepped in the opposite direction of the way we were headed. Sam looked at me and shook her head.

"Listen, if Ashley was hurt, we would've heard a scream. Am I right?" Sam tried to reason with me.

"Y-yes." I admitted I was wrong and we kept going. As we hit a rock wall, the same type of one Sam and I used to climb, we heard a scream. "I TOLD YOU!" I yelped as I ran over to the scream. I saw Ashley's beanie. I gasped in terror and stepped back. Then... I saw IT. IT! The thing that had taken Jessica and I. I started running so fast that I knocked a whole bunch of rocks over.

"GO! GO, GO!" I told them as I ran up the rock wall, getting cuts and bruises all over my tiny body. As we all finally got up, we ran even faster than I had before. We ran to a door, and Mike ran into the dusty room like place and a Wendigo got in. Sam whacked its head off. Mike and Sam hugged each other. I hugged Mike. He hugged me back and we smiled. We went back for Matt and Jessica, but took a different approach. We went the long way. am led the way. Obviously. Mike and Chris discussed some "secret business" and I walked far along behind. Once we got there, Matt and Jessica were outside, shaking their heads.

"Um... I think my clothes are dry. I'm gonna gooooo..." I ran upstairs to put my now perfectly dry clothes on. I put on my over-sized hoodie that said 'Good Times Don't Need To Be Discussed' and slipped on my sweat pants. I pulled on my boots and slipped my jacket over my hoodie. I ran downstairs and noticed everyone all panicked.

"What's wrong?!" I asked them as they were grabbing everything they could.

"Wendigo... death... hurry!" Jessica couldn't even form full sentences. I nodded and I swung the door open. Something jumped me.


End file.
